Pieced Back Together
by Megumi-Fallen-Angel
Summary: I thought he'd be there for me but i thought wrong...Sasuke's back in konoha after killing his brother and orochimaru. He professed his love for sakura and made her a promise.But because of a S class mission he broke that promise..Oneshot!don't flame me!


Summary- I thought he'd be there for me but i thought wrong...

sasukes back in konoha after killing his brother and orochimaru. He professed his love for sakura and made her a promise. but because of a s class mission he broke that promise... or did he? Oneshot!

Hi! *bow* im back im sorry for not updating the competition of love! *bow* writers block i guess. But then i had to write this story! i thought of it while watching (more lke reading ^^') some of pacthesis' project toaster! Also some very sad fanfictions so yeah! :D anyway on to the story *bow*

oh wait!

I do not own naruto! if i did u will all be included!

It was a sad day in konoha. Someone important to the rookie 12 was gone...

People gathered to put a with flower infront of the said person's tomb. The rookie 12 then put their flowers on the tomb.

Naruto Pov.

'Why! he just came back 9 months ago!' thought the sad naruto

When sasuke came back they were always fighting but then their bond grew stronger.

Just like that time when he was saved by him

*flashback*

_There were 2 akatsuki members attacking them. Sakura and Kakashi's fighting a guy called diedara while I was fighting this guy with a mask that keeps saying "tobi's a good boy!" sasuke was too busy getting the scroll from that bird that diedara guy made. I threw a kunai at him and he disappeared, so I took that opportunity to make clones "kage bunshin no justu" 10 clones were surrounding us while sasuke was looking for this tobi guy. Then out of nowhere he came out and punched me he was to fast so I can't dodge his attack. He kept attacking my clones and after they were gone he lunged at me before he reached me I heard someone say "__**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" then a fire ball hit tobi. I saw sasuke and I said thanks we walked over to sakura-chan and Kakashi –sensei . Diedara and tobi managed to escape to our surprise, but what surprised us the most is what sasuke said " Don't mention it that's what brothers do." **_**(that he saved naruto ^^)**

***flashback End***

**Ever since then we always train together with sakura-chan if she's not in the hospital, eat in ichiraku and even go to missions together they were like best friends, brothers even. But the one he grew closest is sakura…**

**Normal pov. **

"**why! Why did you die for me!" screamed a crying sakura**

**The funeral was already over. **

"**Shhhh… Its okay sakura let it all out" whispered Ino**

"**We w-ill b-be here fo-r you sakura-chan" stuttered the timid hinata**

"**Yeah! We will never leave you" said tenten**

**They are currently trying to comfort sakura**

"**B-but! I f I didn't believe what that guy said then he would still be here!" screamed sakura**

"**Shh... You would do that to wouldn't you?" soothingly whispered ino**

"yes but! Wahhhhhhhh!" cried sakura

"let it all out" They all said to the crying pink teen

After hours of crying

"thank you girls*sniff*" said sakura

"no problem sakura we'll do anything for you and don't worry we'll be here for you ! right girls!" exclaimed the brunette

"Right!" The 2 girls said

She smiled but then it turned into a slight frown

"What now?" Asked the blond trying hard to not say mean things like forehead this time

" He didn't keep his promise…." Said the pink haired girl

"What promise?" Asked the bluenette (is that even a word? ^^?"

*Flashback*

"_Sakura!" exclaimed a said uchiha through the training field. "huh?" the beautiful pink haired teen wondered why would the famous uchiha sasuke would be screaming her name through the training field. "Sakura! *huff* would you like to go out with me?" asked Sasuke. Did her ears deceive her? Did the great sasuke uchiha asked he out? O_o "I umh… Who the hell are you and what have you done with sasuke?" Screamed sakura "agh…That's annoying so do you want to go out or not? Could always get another gir-"Sasuke said to be cut of by sakura "I would love to!" then she kissed him on the cheek after that they went back to their houses and changed. Sasuke picked her up and they went to a fancy restaurant, after that they went to the top of the 5__th__ hokage's stone head. As they watched the moon sasuke said "I Love you.." She looked up and saw him smiling his genuine smile so she smiled and said "I love you too". With that sasuke captures sakura's lips in a chaste kiss . "I promise on this moon that I will love you forever and that I will never leave you." Sasuke said "Do you really?" asked sakura "I really do and to prove it to you I will not brake that promise." After that he pulled sakura into a very passionate kiss. Ever since then he never left her side._

_*Flashback End*_

"Until now…." Sakura said

"Wow…" the girls said with tears in their eyes

"That was s-so sweet of him t-to do" hinata said wiping her tears while thinking of kiba

"Yup forehead that was very sweet of him to do" ino said while dreaming of her and shikamaru doing that.

"You're so lucky that you fully melted that ice cube's heart, *sigh* I could only melt half of my ice cube's heart" tenten exclaimed thinking of how she could melt neji's iced heart.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow…" said sakura

"Are you sure sakura? _–chan_" The girls asked

"yeah.." she said weakly

"fine but make sure you're emotionally stable tomorrow morning!" Said ino

"Yeah!" tenten said

"bye sakura-chan!" hinata said

"bye guys.." sakura said

After they were gone sakura went to her window sill and sat there and saw it was raining.

She fell asleep thinking about sasuke and his broken promise.

When she woke up she looked outside it was still raining.

"Sasuke you liar you said you won't break your promise but you did…" Sakura whispered

"I would never break that promise Sakura.." A voice she knew too well said

"Sasuke!" she said then she saw sasuke standing behind her

"But I thought you were dead!" Said sakura while tears were forming on her eyes

"Sakura... I am dead…but that doesn't mean I broke my promise" Said sasuke

"Sasuke!" she cried and went up and hugged him who hugged her back (ghosts can't be hugged but this is my story so yeah *bow*)

"I'll always watch over you and I love you" Sasuke said then disappeared

"I love you too" she whispered

Sakura Pov

It seems like this broken promise is pieced back together…

I hope you guys like it! ^^ Pls review and pls don't flame me! *bow*

See ya next time!


End file.
